


（没有标题，懒得想了）

by CxC



Category: basketball - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxC/pseuds/CxC





	（没有标题，懒得想了）

-

 

Brandon接下来听到的就不只是让他佛那么简单了。 

 

接吻的水声渐渐过渡到了吮吸皮肤的声音，夹杂着衣料摩擦轻轻的沙沙声。 

 

有点急促的轻喘。 

 

“别在这种地方……会有人来找的……”是Kyle的声音。 

 

“不管，我都忍了快两个星期了……我对那些夜店里的人一点兴趣都没有，天知道我有多想……你。”说这话的Lonzo语气听起来就像个耍赖的小流氓，Brandon觉得自己有点反胃。 

 

Kyle也许是翻了个白眼，“我可没打算让你梦想成真得那么容易。你有润滑剂吗？没有不干。” 

 

“当然有，”Lonzo听起来很开心，“那么现在我可以开始了吗？” 

 

“？？？操你的Lonzo Ball，你预谋多久了？？？” 

 

“自从泡到你开始吧Kyle Kuzma……再说，是我操你哦” 

 

Brandon发现他没有把耳机带在身边，绝望地试图捂上耳朵并在心底怒diss某球姓男子五万遍。 

 

然后是Kyle忍耐的气声，夹杂着一些能够猜到出自哪里的水声。 

 

Brandon也不是处男，就算没有实践过－－事实上，对不起－－也起码看过GV，他忍不住想象此时在他不敢觊觎的身后两人在以什么样的姿势缠绵，也许是抵在墙上侧过头接吻，也许是地板上肌肤相贴……Brandon很没出息地想起了Russell，和他每次像打架一样的做爱时在自己身上留下的伤口。 

 

“Kyle……你好紧，我真喜欢你现在这副样子。”Lonzo的声音在搅动的水声停止时响起。

 

Brandon回到当前令人尴尬的场景，对着那盆绿植竖起一个对象是他两名队友的中指。 

 

Kyle发出了一声代表一丝欲求不满的轻哼，“少废话，快滚进来。” 

 

这条命令就是更进一步的开关。肉体交合和不可言说的抽插声。粗重的喘息和短促的脏字渐渐过渡到单音节的称谓和夹着丝丝哭腔的呻吟，看来Lonzo的技术不错，每次都正中红心－－Brandon打开手机登陆小号给一个Kuzball同人主页顺手点赞时这么想道。这种剧情的发展他要打赌连这些粉丝们都想象不出来。 

 

听声音Kyle是被操哭了。Brandon暗自叫好。“你他妈的……zo……别……别动……”他的话有节奏地断断续续，带着哭腔，听起来像在装狠。

 

Lonzo的反应好像更热烈了，听上去Kyle几乎要哭出来，持续着他无力的威胁。好不容易听见Kyle被欺负得那么起劲的Brandon十分开心，正思考着要不要录个音。 

 

他们接吻。 

 

Kyle的绝大多数尖叫被Lonzo吞下，只剩唇齿之间泄出的那一点让Brandon判断他缴械了。 

 

“操你妈。”Kyle说。 

 

“我也爱你。”Lonzo说。 

 

几天之后大家发现他们俩和好了，更衣室依然有Drake的歌声，他俩的社交媒体上又全是对方。只是Brandon每次都觉得没法直视他俩，并且开了第六个小号专门关注了一些同人主页。 

 

end>


End file.
